prisoner
by serinablackcat98
Summary: prowl and jazz were captured by decepticons, jazz was rescued, but prowl was left behind. jazz will do anything to get prowl back even if it means going back and killing all the decepticons he finds. WARNING! contains torture, death.
1. Chapter 1

…Prisoner...

It was cold, dark, he was in a room, much more a cell then a room, the walls were damp, it was eerily quiet, the only noise heard was the sound of the cuffs that that bit into mechs wrists and another pair dug into his ankles making a tapping sound when he struggled to get them off. Jazz didn't know how it happened, but he'd been caught by decepticons and he'd never been caught before. Still he kept his composure and quickly went over the ideas of how to escape, he bit his bottom lip component, there was nothing he could think to do in this crisis. Jazz leered out of the cell to see a tall mech standing outside of it, Blitzwing jazz understood his name was, he'd heard a femme say it earlier.

The same femme he was warned of by several primes, Blackarachnia was her name and she was known for her 'dis-figuration' and betrayal. She was there before, she took his friend Prowl who had also been captured, he feared the worst for his friend, the only way he knew Prowl was still alive was the pained screams he heard the mech make travel up the hall from what ever torture chamber she'd taken him to.

Prowl didn't break for anything and the tortured screams he exhaled made Jazz's optics begin to tear, although they were hidden cleverly by his visor. He clenched his fists and tried to pry off his cuffs again, also screaming out in an effort to alert his friend he were still online, but he knew Prowl wouldn't hear, his screams swallowed his. He didn't know what Blackarachnia would be doing to him that would cause him to scream out in pain like that, torture, Jazz hoped, Prowl was his friend, his best friend since boot camp.

It had been this way for what seemed to be aeons and Jazz wanted it to be over, he'd rather be off lined which he knew would happen in a spark beat if she returned. The screams had ceased and Jazz stopped his thrashing about, "Prowl,"! He screamed fearing that his friend was off lined. Without prowl jazz didn't see any point in living, he knew Prowl was the same, but unlike jazz, prowl didn't have anything, he had a family once or so Jazz was told, Prowl lost them when he was a sparkling, the war had taken everything from him. Jazz was a social mech and had friends, prowl did not, he had team members, but that was all he qualified them for, he didn't think of them as friends at all. The only shred of happiness Prowl had left was hidden and he rarely showed any of it to Jazz when he visited, in fact Jazz almost let himself believe Prowl didn't care at all until only minutes ago just before Blackarachnia took him away when he told jazz that he was the only thing he had left and that he was the only thing he cared for.

Jazz began his thrashing once more, "Prowl,"! He screamed.

"shut up," he heard the mech in front of the cell say, but he refused only screaming louder. Blitzwing turned around, jazz couldn't see his face so he was unable to identify which persona he was taking, when he heard the cool voice of the mech, he realised that the persona he'd taken to jazz's luck was the calm, polite one that the decepticons had named Icy. "If you are quiet she vill not be tempted to come back and torture you as well," he said in his calm voice. Jazz stared at the triple changer, "did she kill him,"? He cried. Blitzwing took a breath and began, "Zhere is no telling what she has done to him, but if you are quiet she vill not come back for you," he repeated.

Jazz felt a tear escape from under his visor and run down his cheek, he began to cry for help and Blitzwing eyed his actions closely, "Who are you screaming to?, ze only ones here are you and myself, zhere is no point in screaming for help," he said calmly.

He continued his screams and thrashing, wanting to be anywhere then where he was. "I said stop," he heard the triple changers voice become dark and angry, which only meant he'd encouraged the other persona to take over. He heard the door open, his head shot up to see the mech towering over him, "I said shut up,"! Blitzwing punched the shrivelled ninja bot, causing him to fall to his side in a clump. The triple changer began to kick him while he lied on the ground, laughing evilly as he'd changed to his younger persona, jazz remained quiet apart from the minor spluttering he did when the mech kicked at his chassis. A voice had travelled into the cell and yelled, "Blitzwing stop torturing the prisoner."!

"aaawwwwww!, you are alvays ruining zhe fun," he whined and left the cell, locking the door behind him. Jazz hadn't looked up, but he recognised the voice to be starscreams, he shivered as he embraced his new wounds.

"What do you think Megatron will do with him,"? He heard the seeker ask.

"zhere is no guessing until zhat point," Blitzwing answered, his cold persona taking over again. "Well wont it be fun to find out,"? starscream chuckled. Jazz let himself believe that this was the last night he'd spend on earth or any other planet for that matter, all hope of escape was lost and he was left alone to constantly remind himself that he could have prevented this from even happening.

* * *

After hours of lying on the cold ground, jazz heard the door to his cell open, he looked up to see Blitzwing and Blackarachnia standing over him. "No,"! He screamed as the triple changer yanked him to his feet, "Let go,"! He struggled.

"Struggling will only make this funner,"! Blackarachnia whispered and licked the mechs audio possessor, He pulled away in disgust. " Oh" she chuckled, "Looks like we have our selves a fighter."

Jazz was dragged out of the room by Blitzwing, he kicked and he screamed for freedom, but his protest did him no good.

They'd reached their destination, he was thrown to the floor, Jazz turned his helm as he lied on his chassis, he saw prowl lying only a few metres from him. "Prowl," Jazz said his optics wet with tears, his optics travelled down to prowls lower region where he saw bright fluorescent energon dripping from his knees. Jazz's optics widened as he saw that Prowls legs had been severed from his knees, his optics instantly darted back to prowls face, he saw tears running down the mechs face plates, his visor broken and lying on the floor a few centure metres from him, he whimpered at the agonising pain that coursed through his body. "get up,"! Blackarachnia kicked Jazz in his stomach, the ninja bot spluttered. "You're going to tell us everything,"! her evil smile showed and her fangs glistened in the lighting of the room, "where is the all spark,"? She yelled. Jazz would never answer, no matter what torture she had in store for him, but the horrible reality was that he really didn't know.

"I don't know," he sat up and glared at the femme. She slapped him across the face, "maybe you didn't hear me properly, Where are you autobots hiding the all spark,"? She growled, her optics glowing a low red.

"I told you, I don't know," he sat back up and wiped the energon from his lip. She stabbed Jazz in his shoulders with here back organic spider legs, he screamed as they ripped through his shoulders.

"There!, you're poisoned and will die within three days, I'll give you the antidote for a fair trade of information," She pushed her lips out to make a flirtatious look of innocence. He looked up at her with tears rolling down his face plates, he spat in her face and she jumped back screaming in disgust. "You disgusting little glitch,"! She shouted and kicked the side of his face, he fell to his side once more. She began to giggle, Jazz stared at her in fear, she stepped over him and walked towards Prowl. Jazz's optics widened, "What about your friend,"she smiled evilly, "Will you do it for him."?

Jazz shot up, "NO!, please, I don't know, please!, hurt me instead,"!

She aimed a gun to prowls chassis, "The choice is yours," she grinned.

"I DON'T KNOW!, I REALLY DON'T, PLEASE LEAVE HIM,"! Jazz screamed.

Blackarachnia glared at him, "You're a fool," she hissed. She shot prowl as he lye on the floor, his body jumping up at the impact, his helm slammed on the ground, his optics filled with tears, a look of horror on his face plate and his bottom lip shaking in shock.

"NOOOOOO,"! Jazz cried as tears rolled down his face like heavy mounts of water.

Blackarachnia smirked at the mech crying on the floor, "Take him back to his cell,"! She ordered.

"Should ve give him ze antidote,"? Blitzwing asked.

"No, he is of no use to Megatron, let him suffer"! She growled, Blitzwing hauled him back to his cell, the mech screaming to his dying friend.

"I didn't know anything,"! He shouted, "you killed him"!

Jazz spent the rest of the night quietly sobbing to himself knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was taken out of the cell and exiled, but he didn't care about that all he cared about was prowl, his friend and he was off line.

'NO!, prowl is strong he will live'! Jazz thought.

It was so quiet in his cell he could hear himself sobbing, he knew that the decepticons heard him as well. He looked at his cuffed servos that lied in front of him he saw the bright pink energon dripping down his wrist, he'd moved around so much in a effort to free himself that he'd almost severed his hands from his body. He closed his sore optics and cried himself into stasis, something he didn't want to do in fear of what they might do to him if he did recharge, but he'd given up. The once happy and energetic ninja bot now lied at the feet of the decepticons, he knew that he wouldn't be rescued because none of the autobots knew where the nemesis was flying, even still it would be too risky to set out a rescue mission.

* * *

Jazz heard a noise from outside the cell, he didn't know what it was, nor did he care, he was only half way into recharge when he heard a large bang noise, some yelling and then finally the cell door open. He heard foot steps heavily scamper across the floor and make there way to him, there was more then one, he knew that. "He's covered in energon,"! A voice remarked, upon hearing the voice Jazz almost began to cry again, it was sentinel primes voice and with the other foot steps he heard the autobots where with him. He felt the cuffs on his wrists loosen and be pulled off as well as the cuffs on his ankles, gently he was lifted so that one of his arms was rapped around an autobot and the other around another. He moved his lips to speak, but only made small whimpers,

"he's trying to talk," Optimus said, looking down on the mech. Jazz whimpered prowls name quietly, but wasn't able to say it any louder.

"What was that?, say it again," the prime knelt down so he was in range of the other mechs face plates.

"This is ridiculous, he's not going to say anything,"! Sentinel rampaged.

"Quiet!, he's trying to speak," Optimus shouted, but quietly enough so that it didn't attract any decepticons, "what were you going to say jazz,"?

"P-P-prowl...," Jazz tried to hold back a groan of pain as Bulkhead lifted him up a little more.

"What did he say,"?

"Prowl..., Bumblebee, Bulkhead, did you find anything in the lower half of the ship,"? Optimus asked awaiting a response.

"No nothing, why,"? Bumblebee cocked his helm to the side.

Optimus looked back towards jazz,"Jazz do you know where prowl is,"? He asked a look of concern on his face plates. Jazz shook his helm slowly and looked to the ground. "We've got to go!, the decepticons are hot on our tail pipes,"! Sentinel shouted, Optimus nodded.

"Lets go,"! He said and they began to make they're escape.

"No...NO! PROWL'S STILL IN HERE," jazz yelled and wriggled around in the other mechs grip. "there's nothing we can do, we can't find him," Optimus said, while jazz shook him helm and repeated, "no,no,no."

"there's no use in arguing with him, he's in shock, he probably doesn't know what he's saying," Sentinel growled in his husky old voice.

"no!,no, prowl is still in here,"! jazz shouted again.

"Ratchet we're coming home!, we have jazz and prowl is missing," Optimus put a finger over his inter comm. "AGH!, Jazz stop moving,"! Bumblebee shouted as jazz wriggled uncontrollably in his and Bulkheads grip on his shoulders. "PLEASE!, YOU HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM,"! Jazz screamed, slowly becoming weak from the thrashing about and slipping into recharge on the way to autobot head courters.

* * *

Jazz onlined his optics, he felt a throbbing pain all through his body, from his helm to feet he felt aching pain as well as a cold berth beneath him.

He groaned at his aching body and tried to sit up, he fell straight to the floor, tangled in the cords that were connected to his slender frame, wriggling on the ground with a sluggish feeling in his tank.

"Jazz,"! A voice yelled, he felt a servo lightly touch his shoulder, he turned his helm slightly to catch a glimpse of the mech who said his name. When he saw Optimus he was instantly reminded of the battle, the captivity and the torture. "Prowl,"! Jazz hissed in pain, "were is he,"?

"easy jazz, Blackarachnia's venom hasn't completely left your system yet," Ratchet exclaimed as he entered Jazz's vision.

"but"!-

"Jazz calm down, you're safe now," Optimus rubbed his back and jazz instantly pulled away, bitting back a groan of pain.

"Is he okay,"? Jazz tried to stand again, but colasped and Optimus helped him up. "is who okay, jazz,"? The prime frowned.

"Prowl,"! Optimus stared at Jazz, who was bitting his bottom lip in anticipation. "jazz, we never found him," his frown deepend.

Jazz's spark sank at those words and he stared down to the floor not wanting to look at the mechs around him,"oh," he said.

"Get some rest jazz," Optimus said, he helped Jazz back up on the berth and walked out of the room. Ratchet watched Jazz lay on the berth with his optics staring up at the ceiling, Ratchet knew what it was like to lose a friend and he knew just how close jazz and prowl were, even if they didn't act like it, they were the best of friends. "I know what it feels like to loose a friend," Ratchet caught jazz's attenction.

"Oh and how would you know that,"? Jazz growled.

"Jazz i'm a medic, I dealt with death almost every day of my life back on cybertron". Jazz sunk into the berth, he didn't relise that ratchet had been through so much and he so little. "I'm sorry," jazz closed his optics.

"Don't apoligise, I know how it feels to loose someone you love."

"What I don't"-

Jazz stopped as he saw the look on Ratchets face plate, he closed his optics again, "you're right..., but what does it matter now?, Prowl is dead and I can never tell him how I feel now," jazz fought back tears that he tried to hide form Ratchet, dispite his efforts the mech saw that he was crying and sighed. "Optimus isn't sure that Prowl is offline, we're still searching."

"Prowl is dead I saw him be scrapped at the hand of Blackarachnia," jazz wept a little. Ratchet stared at Jazz in disbelief, "Jazz what did they do to you in there,"? Jazz tensed up at the question remembering clearly what had happened...

...FLASHBACK...

jazz stood on the cliffs edge, the breeze danced across his face like thin fingers, "it's bueatiful isn't it," Prowl said from behind him, Jazz turned around to give his friend a smile, "I don't know still can't beat cybertron" Jazz grinned sheepishly. "Indeed," Prowl agreed and stepped side ways to walk off.

"We're you going,"? Jazz asked with an optic ridge raised.

"We had a job, do you remember,"?

"... oh yeah! Looking for decepticons aint we,"?

Prowl nodded, he began to walk away with jazz stalking him, "So..., you think we should head back, I mean we're probably not gonna' find anything," Jazz shrugged.

Prowl sighed, "as much as it hurts me to ruin your good mood jazz, we are bound by our word as autobots to investigate Decepticon activity," he said, jazz groaned.

"I don't know why i'm even here, Sentinel hears somethin' about Blackarachnia and drags me along to investigate," jazz crossed his arms behind his head and groaned. "You are the laziest mech I have ever met jazz, do you know that,"? Jazz laughed at the mechs statement.

"How can't I you're always yelling at me for whining," Jazz looked back towards the mech who was walking in front of him, a long silence stretched between them, "Prowl?, hey buddy you okay,"? He asked placing a servo on his shoulder, Prowl didn't react, he kept his pace like nothing was there. "Prowl,"?

Prowl flipped around and pushed Jazz to the ground, "Look out,"! He shouted, jazz stared in horror as he saw Prowl be shot straight through his stomach. "Ahhhh,"! He hissed.

"Well, well, who do we have here,"? Lockdown walked out of the shadows, "Prowl and Jazz it's been a while, especially you Prowl," Prowl gritted his dentals when he saw the mech, "Oh not happy to see me,"? Lockdown chuckled. "I'll kill you for what you did to master yukitron,"! Prowl screamed, completely forgetting about his injuries, before the ninja could attempt a jump at Lockdown, jazz had an arm around his chassis and pulled him back. "Prowl no!, you've been shot,"! Jazz struggled to handle the wriggling mech in his arm.

"No don't stop, I want to see what he can do carrying injury," Lockdown mused, Prowl hissed at him. "Prowl stop,"! Jazz yelled wrapping his other free arm around Prowls chassis to join the other.

"You can't just let him get away with what he did to Yukitron,"! Prowl gritted his dentils angrly. "I'm not doing it for him I'm doing it for you," Jazz frowned, Prowl stopped his struggling and stared at his friend with wide optics. Prowl screamed when he felt something be shot into his neck, he pulled a small bullet like device from it, "What is thi"-

Prowl fell to the ground in a clump, "Prowl,"! Jazz screamed and rolled him onto his back, Prowl blinked in confusion. "I-i can't move," he uttered.

"It's a strange formula I discovered, a paralysing cerium," Lockdown smirked. "Y-you slagging glitch!- traiter!- prick,"! Prowl shouted every insult he knew, even earth ones.

"Those are some bad words Prowl, didn't Yukitron teach you better,"? Prowl shook with anger, that was all he could do in the state he was in.

"What about you,"? Lockdown said to jazz, "you want some too,"?

Jazz pulled out his numb chucks, "NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT,"! He glared at the taller mech, who only smirked in amusement.

"jazz..., JAZZ," he heard a voice whisper, Jazz onlined his optics and saw he was in a dark room, with a large computer in the centre with a large mech standing in front of it to match. "I want to be payed," Lockdown crossed his arms.

"you will receive your benifit once I receive mine, if you have them then proove it," Another mech on the screen said. Lockdown growled huskily before turning around, walking towards them and yanking prowl to his feet, he came back to the computer screen with Prowl in the air. "This proof enough,"? He shouted, Prowl struggled, the cerium had worn off.

The mech on the screen nodded, "You will reciece your reward early in the week," the screen went black and Lockdown threw Prowl back to the spot he'd been sitting. Prowl shakily glared at Lockdown, "Jazz," he said catching the white saboteurs attenction, "Jazz i'm so sorry I got you in this mess," Prowl looked to the ground in shame.

"Prowl it's not your fault," Jazz spoke softly, "we both did this."

"But if I hadn't have just listened to you then we wouldn't be here, I was too blinded by avenging master yukitron that I practically killed us both."

"Now hang on!, we're not dead yet!, we'll find a way out,"! Prowl looked back to the ground with doubt, Jazz didn't blame him, he really didn't know how they'd escape this one.

…..END FLASHBACK...

"After that, we were sent to the decepticons...," Jazz gulped.

"Is that all,"? Ratchet asked, he saw Jazz shiver.

"no" he answered, "they..., they did things to us in there, to Prowl..., they...," Jazz didn't finish, it hurt to say the worst for his friend.

"T-that's enough," Ratchet said noticing how it hurt for jazz to talk, "Get some rest". The medic left the room and jazz offlined his optics, he tried to think of anything besides Prowl, but no the bot had borrowed a hole in his prossesor and nested there. "I'm sorry Prowl," he whispered to himself, before slipping into stassis.

* * *

I'm so sorry about this! even this made me sad and i wrote it!


	2. Chapter 2

PRISONER CH 2

It was late, Jazz walked down the halls of the earth base, or as they called it the old storage unit. He was looking for Prowl, were ever the bot was hiding it was a good hiding place, he entered the maintenance room, were Sari, Bumblebee and bulkhead were lounging on the couch. He eyed them for a second before asking them the question on his mind, "Where's Prowl,"?

"Don't know," Bulkhead snorted.

"haven't seen him all day," Bumblebee shrugged. Jazz raised an optic ridge, "really,"? He said sarcastically.

Sari sighed, "We know were he is! He's just really ticked off about some thing, he's in his room-OH! and I wouldn't look for him if I was you," the young girl pointed at him. Jazz smiled, "thank you sari," he grinned.

"If you die in there can I have your numchucks"? Bumblebee laughed, Jazz gave him an 'as if'! Look and walked out of the room. He walked into Prowls room, 'okay... where is that loner I call Prowl' he thought.

Then he saw the mech, scrawled up on his berth, Jazz knew he was awake when he growled through his sheets, "What are you doing in my room,"!

"Prowl are you alright,"? Jazz asked, Prowl huffed.

"Go away Jazz," he growled, but Jazz didn't take his warning. "Tell me what's up, mech," he said sitting down on the berth next to Prowl.

"No ! Get out of my room,"! Prowl sat up to glare at Jazz. Jazz just stared at him, "Talk to me Prowl."

Prowl sighed, "Jazz,... do you know what day it is today,"? Jazz stared at Prowl cluelessly, "Ummmm..., March 18,"?

"Yes and what happened today,"?

"ummmmm..."

Prowl sighed, "I wouldn't expect you to remember," Prowl layed back down on the berth. "Well can you give me a hint,"? Jazz asked, when he saw Prowl tense up he knew that he was a dead bot for asking. "Six aeons ago! What happened six aeons ago,"! Prowl yelled, Jazz jumped off the berth when he heard his friends dark, killer voice. Jazz thought to himself for a moment, then frowned remembering that master Ukitron died six aeons ago. "oh," he gulped, " Prowl you've got to forget about that" he stroked the mechs shoulder plates.

"I'll never forget,"! Prowl clenched his fists into his sheets, " I'll never forget finding him like that,"! By the way that Prowls voice cracked jazz could tell that he'd been fighting back tears the entire time. "Prowl... I'm sorry," he said gently.

Prowl didn't answer, "Prowl,"? Jazz nudged his shoulder, "you know I'll always be here right,"?

Prowl didn't answer that time either, but Jazz knew what the answer was, 'go away'!, but he wasn't going to leave him alone, not like this. Prowl sighed and nuzzled in his sheets, "I'll always be there."

Jazz onlined his optics, he squinted them shut again, waking up from memories was all he did now, without prowl a piece of jazz was missing and as long as prowl was offline Jazz knew he couldn't live any more. He didn't accept any treatment Ratchet gave him and what ever the reason he didn't see sentinel at all the time he was in the med bay. He didn't see anyone and he didn't want to, not only did he have to deal with prowls death, but having others pity him was like torture. No not torture, torture was what he and prowl received aboard the Nemesis, he tried not to remember the pained screams of the mech, but they haunted him. Playing over and over again in his mind like a record, he knew prowl was dead, but apart of him told him he wasn't, he held on dearly to that thought.

"Alright time for your treatment," Ratchet said, two days later. Jazz turned his helm to the medic and stared at him with a dull expression. He sighed, "I'm sorry about Prowl, jazz, but you have to understand your not the only one hurt by his death."

"I know that... but I was meant to tell him... how I felt," jazz frowned, "Then Lockdown showed up and it went down hill from there." Ratchet frowned, "Why didn't you,"? He asked, jazz chuckled weakly at the question.

"I was afraid he wouldn't like me back." Ratchet stuck a needle into the energon lines on jazz' wrist. The mech would usually whine about getting a needle and jerk away, but he stayed still, laying on the berth like it hadn't happened. Ratchet stood back, "Well that's the last of it, you should be functioning at a normal pace by this afternoon," the medic said, jazz only thanked him and closed his optics for recharge, even though he wasn't tired at all. Ratchet left after that and jazz was alone again.

That afternoon jazz made his escape, he sped through Detroit quickly running red lights without causing any accidents. The autobots followed not far behind him, "Stop jazz,"! Optimus shouted, jazz ignored the prime and continued to drive as fast as he could. The jettwins flew above him, "Please stop Mr jazz", they said together, "sentinel says if you don't we have to shoot at you."

"Then do it, it's not like I'd be missed anyway"! He snapped and drove faster, they followed above him as fast as the jets could, "Please stop," they said sadly. Jazz ignored the two and turned a corner, he drove into the forest and up the cliffs side. He saw a bright beam coming towards him and then he was flung into the air, he transformed to keep from crashing only just missing the edge of the cliff, he made it without falling off. He looked down to his chassis, he'd been shot, he clutched his smashed head light and burned rim. Sentinel, the mech who had made the shot, pulled up in front of him and transformed, "freeze jazz! You're under arrest for disobeying orders,"!. Jazz knew for a fact sentinel was an idiot when it came to cybertronian laws, disobeying a primes orders would only get you a weeks suspension, but he didn't care about that right now. "Jazz why are you doing this,"? Optimus asked, jazz frowned. And looked to the ground in shame. "I don't want to do this any more, I'm sick of this stupid war, it's taken too much from me and I don't want to be apart of it,"! He shouted, sentinel scoffed. "You don't have a choice Jazz, you're coming back with me,"! The prime yelled. Jazz took a step backwards which sent him closer to the cliffs edge. "No I'm not" he growled, sentinels optics widened, "Jazz be careful! You'll fall off if you keep stepping back,"! Jazz took another step back, "Oh is that so,"? He smirked.

"Jazz don't! Step away from the edge! We'll work something out, we wont tell anyone about this! just please come back here,"! Optimus said.

"Please don't do it Mr jazz,"! Jetstorm shouted.

"We'll do what ever you want"! Jetfire said and the two started to nod at the same time. Jazz looked down with a sad look on his face plates, "I'm sorry," he said, he took one more step back and fell backwards off the cliff. He heard the jettwins scream and Optimus shout "Wait,"! that was all he heard before hitting the ground that was so far down, the last thing he thought was 'I'm coming Prowl'. Sentinel stared at the spot jazz stood only a few seconds ago, jetfire and jetstorm began to cry, "He- ... he jumped," Bulkhead stuttered.

"He couldn't have survived a fall like that," Ratchet said.

"He might still be alive, come on lets,"-

"No leave him to die, he's worthless now," sentinel cut Optimus off and stormed away, the jettwins followed him still sobbing. The rest of Prowls team stared at the edge and then turned to walk away, it was over now, jazz was offline too, another bot taken...

nightfall had come shortly after and the forest jazz had landed in had become blackened by the shadow of the cliff above it. Jazz' body lied on the cold ground, he lied on his back looking up to the night sky, he onlined his optics and sat up. 'What this is impossible'! He thought, 'a fall like that should have offlined me' he looked down at his body, it was mangled from the fall, but he couldn't feel the pain he should be feeling. 'Maybe I am offline' he thought, he tried to stand up, but fell back down, he looked down at his left leg, it was snapped into a weird position and now he felt the agonising pain he thought he'd missed. He let out a pained scream and took hold of his leg, he knew what he had to do, he pulled his nun-chucks from his pack and put them in his mouth. He grabbed his leg tightly with both servos and pulled it as hard as he could back into place, he bit into his nun-chucks, with a muffled cry escaping him and his dentals began to bleed. He removed the nun-chucks from his lips and a web of energon was pulled off his lips and rapped around them. He stood up, putting most weight on his his right leg and limped over to lean on a tree, he held his shoulder, it was dislocated, he bit his bottom lip and began to cry, this pain was so agonising, he just wanted it to be over. He put his servo on his shoulder and pulled it into place, he screamed and threw his nun-chucks on the ground. He hissed at the pain and sat down in front of the tree, "Oh prowl why couldn't that fall have killed me," he said out loud. He turned his helm, to catch a glimpse of something shiny, He frowned and crawled over to the said object. He froze and picked it up, it was one of prowls shurikens, he took it in his servo. He held it close to his chassis, thinking of prowl, but then thought 'how did this get here'? He remembered that prowl didn't have any shurikens when they were at Lockdowns secret lair. He gritted his dentals, 'lockdown that slagging traitor'! He thought, he looked around, if this is his shuriken that means lockdowns lair is close. He felt an evil smirk grow on his face plates, "I'm going to make him suffer like prowl did,"! He growled to himself and began to walk into the trees. After walking a long distance jazz found another shuriken, he smiled, 'Smart prowl', he'd made a trail so they could find them, it was too bad no one found it. He picked up the shuriken and continued in that direction, after finding another two shurikens that belonged to prowl he found a small cave, 'This must be lockdowns place' he thought. "Now I know why prowl wanted to offline this guy so much, don't worry prowl you'll get your wish," he said before entering the cave. He looked around the cave to find it was empty, he quickly jumped up and dodged lockdown who had tried to grab him from behind, "Knew I was on your trail the whole time didn't ya,"? Jazz smirked, lockdown returned the smirk and replied, "I didn't think you'd be the one to want revenge" he mused. "This isn't about Ukitron this is about Prowl," jazz growled.

"Oh I see, do you miss him, he was very fun to offline Blackarachnia told me," jazz lunged at lockdown but he meerly stepped out of the way. Lockdown let out a laugh and punched Jazz in his stomach, jazz took a few steps back and gritted his dentals fearsomely. "You should have taken time to heal before you decided to engage in combat with me," lockdown smirked.

"I don't need time to heal, I could kill you if I didn't have any legs"! He growled. "That sounds interesting, but I'd like to see you do that." Lockdown grabbed jazz' left leg, the one that had been broken and lifted him up, so he was upside down. "Hmmmm," he hummed, "I wonder how much you can take before you beg," he scratched his chin with a wide smirk.

"You're going to be the one begging,"! Jazz hissed, he punched the mech in the crouch which made him let go of him. Jazz jumped onto his peds and engaged in another fighting position, lockdown laughed, "That's not how Yukitron taught you to fight."

Jazz smirked, "you like it?, I call it the how to kill lockdown in less then thirty seconds," he said, lockdown hissed.

"I'll kill you,"! He shouted, he ran forward, jazz ducked the punch and grabbed one of his legs, he twisted it so it broke. Lockdown screamed and jazz kicked him in the face, he tumbled backwards and fell hard to the ground. Jazz crawled on top of him and stuck the shuriken to his throat.

"This is for Prowl,"! He snarled, lockdown struggled to free himself.

"Wait! Wait! I was kidding, don't kill me,"! Lockdown shouted.

"Give me one good reason why," Jazz gritted his dentals, lockdown shook with fear as he said, "Because I know where prowl is."

"And why would that matter, I already saw his dead body once,"! Jazz pushed the shuriken into lockdowns neck cords and a bit of energon began to leak out. "No he's not offline, he's alive,"!, jazz pulled the shuriken away from lockdowns neck for a second to think, then put it back, "What do you mean he's not dead,"? He growled.

"he's on the Nemesis, blackarachnia keeps him a small room, but she didn't offline him,"! Lockdown shouted.

Jazz lowered the shuriken from the mechs throat, "He's alive,"? he said quietly. "where is the Nemesis flying,"? He pushed the shuriken back to the mechs throat. "Agh! I don't know,"! He shouted.

"Yes you do now tell me or I'll cut you as slow as I can manage,"! Jazz growled. "Okay, okay... I know where it is, just don't offline me,"! Lockdown screamed, jazz smiled and put the shuriken away, "Good," he said.

Jazz couldn't believe it, he was aboard the nemisis, it was a big ship, he had to admit and prowl was aboard it, alive. He had to get prowl back, primus knows what they're doing to him where ever he is as jazz roams the empty halls carefully. He let out a low growl at the dark walls around him, this ship was home to the most vile, disgusting and insane people in the known universe.

Jazz eyed every inch of the inside, prowl was somewhere and he was going to find him even if it meant confronting Megatron himself!

Jazz had to thank lockdown for getting him there, but if lockdown just as much as breathed a word about him being there, he would return to the mechs lair and slaughter him. Jazz didn't joke when it came to saving his friend, he was going to do it one way or another, he'd take every risk if he had to. Jazz smiled down at the weapon belt Lockdown 'gave' him, on it were two grenades, a knife, blaster and several throwing stars. Although jazz had all of those weapons the knife was his best friend, the other weapons made to much noise when being used and he needed to be quiet, that was his plan to get in and out. It was a simple plan, get prowl and go, it seemed easy when said, but was something else. Jazz closed his optics to try and remember exactly where Prowl was. He remembered being dragged up a hallway when they were pulled aboard the ship, but there were so many hallways.

He sighed, where is he going to start? Jazz looked around for anything that made the halls look different, there had to be a map or something. Jazz bit his lip, he had to find prowl he just had to! He jumped when he heard something. He instantly jumped onto the ceiling and stuck like a frog.

He watched as two decepticons walked underneath him, he reconised the voices, it was Starscream and Blitzwing.

"And Lugnut just told me that megatron is trying to get rid of me," starscream babbled on, "Why would our glorious leader ever want to 'get rid' of me? his second in command,"? He waved a servo in front of him.

Blitzwing rolled his optics, "Do you ever shut up,"? The triple changer yelled as he turned to his angry persona. Starscream jumped back a few steps then glared at him, "Well, well... it seems as though someone isn't in the best of his moods," starscream said while staring at his long, pointed claws.

Blitzwing growled and began to walk away, starscream rolled his optics, "So are you sure Blackarachnia's down here,"? Starscream asked, blitzwings face spun around and he became the calm persona known as Icy.

"I did not say I vas sure and I said zat an hour ago, she is on a mission now," blitzwing answered, starscream scoffed.

"Seriously,"? He shouted, "Then when will she be back."?

Blitzwing rolled his optics, "In a few hours, calm down," he sighed, starscream glared the mech down then sighed himself. "You know blitzwing if Blackarachnia keeps that autobot for any longer she's going to get her ass kicked by the rest of them," starscream chuckled.

"And vhat do you zhink she should do vith it? Let it go free,"? Blitzwing shook his helm. Jazz growled at the two for not even calling prowl a person but referring to him as an 'it'. Jazz watched and listened carefully to the conversation, he felt almost compelled to spit on one of them, but he had to keep quiet. After all they didn't even know he was there, "That's not what I meant,.. what I meant was she's going to get beaten to scrap for torturing an autobot and I would give my spark to see that," starscream smirked, blitzwing sighed. "Where does she even keep him,"? Starscream scatched his chin.

"She keeps him in her little laboratory," blitzwing said.

"And that is,"? Starscream frowned, blitzwing rolled his optics.

"On ze ozher side of ze ship, close to ze prison cells," the triple changer goraned, "Vhy do you even care."?

Starscream smirked, "Well who says she gets to have all the fun," he chuckled darkly. Blitzwing rolled his optics again, "Ve should get to zhe shipping room, before Megatron has our heads," he said, starscream crossed his arms and let out a loud groan.

Jazz watched the two walk away and he jumped down from the ceiling, he smiled, 'thanks for the directions,' he thought.

They weren't exact directions, but jazz could at least learn from them, the ship was big, but he knew where prowl was now and he's going to get him.

One way or another...

* * *

there you have it :)

yet another breath taking chapter of my prisoner fic. thanks for reading ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update! I've just been so damn busy lately! anyway here it is! and I hope you enjoy!

Prisoner ch3

The halls were long and cold; it was exactly how he remembered it. The silence was unbearable, if he was going to hear anything it would either be sick laughter or a cry for help. Either one of those was bound to get him close to where ever Prowl was being kept. The smell of murder and sick torture was still thick and he bit his lip to try and ignore the screams from another room. This one he could tell was further away. The screams were not his friend's, but instead someone else's, it was either another captive or Starscream being beaten again. It was something that always had happened to him, even on the battle field if he made a mistake he was punished right there right then in front of everyone. Jazz cringed at the inhumane ways of the Decepticons and how one could turn on the other in a matter of seconds without a thought. Like he'd always been told they were monsters and nothing else. The mechs and femmes here are either insane or being tortured by the insane.

Jazz stopped as the screams did and turned his helm a bit to catch a glimpse of a door opening, he quickly climbed the wall. Having magnets in his fingers helped with this, it was why he and Prowl were able to climb up such step places. Making his way up the wall, Jazz looked down to see some Decepticon's coming out of the doors. He made sure no one caught him and crawled to the ceiling. Jazz made his hiding spot the ceiling, he watched as a number of Decepticons made their way out of that room all muttering to each other or themselves about something.

They had obviously just witnessed another beating and were all disappointed it had ended so quickly, he watched them underneath him. He snarled to himself as he saw a familiar femme strolling out of the room, muttering as well. He growled under his breath, "Blackarachnia..," He would have tackled her to the floor while beating her mercilessly or spit on her if he didn't need to stay unseen at the moment. He watched as the femme moved out of the crowd of her fellow 'Cons and tore from the group to step into the hall.

Jazz watched her go and decided he would follow, she had to know where Prowl was, after all she was the one who provided the torture. She sighed as she made her way down the dark hall and kept going until she reached a door. he watched her intently as she punched in the code for the door and it opened for her. She walked in and before the door could shut completely Jazz slipped through.

He instantly raced to a corner and hid from the femme. She sighed and took off her helmet, Jazz almost purged his tank at the sight of the organic femme from behind, her metallic skin was bubbled from mutation. Her organic side had become more unstable through the years and now she was even more a freak then when she started. Jazz just watched as the femme walked across the room and to a small table. She picked up what appeared to be a small recording device, the small light on the top lit up and she took a breath.

"Prisoner is getting weak..., now not able to fight me and has finally learnt his place," she muttered as she held the button down. Jazz grit his teeth knowing that she was talking about Prowl, _HIS PROWLER!_

The femme let out a small hum as she continued to speak, "He is now acquaint with the fact I own him now..., still doesn't listen to me, stubborn" she shook her helm. "fights when he is strong enough, but struggles when I don't feed him, still doesn't eat anything if I leave there," she said, Jazz frowned. Prowl was starving himself and was trying so hard, he knew that if this continued Prowl was going to die, maybe Prowl knew that... maybe she did as well.

"He's smart I'll give him that, the energon that I leave him is poisoned and leaves him unconscious for at least three days, hasn't been drinking since the last time I'd slipped it into his drink," she sighed with boredom.

"Always violent..., especially when I try to get an energon sample," she said. Jazz's optics went to her arm; on her wrist was a deep bite mark, dried energon on the bite. Prowl had definitely fought back by the condition of her arms and legs, he had picked up a fight. Jazz growled thinking of the way she was treating him, not feeding him, treating him like an animal and worse she was beating him.

Jazz slowly reached for a knife that was sitting on a table near him. If she wasn't going to let him go, he was going to have to use it. He stopped breathing when he saw her place the recorder back onto the table. She stretched her arms and turned around.

She stopped for a second then threw a data pad where Jazz was hiding, she smirked when he moved to get out of its way. "Well well, it seems as though you have returned for your little friend," she chuckled. He stood up and glared at her, "That and revenge," he said, She laughed at him.

"Do you really think I'm going to just let you go like that?" she laughed, Jazz shook his helm. "No, I'm expecting a fight!" he growled. She hissed and charged at him.

He dodged her attack and was now behind her, "Not much of a fight, I would've expected better from you," he smirked. She screamed in anger and ran at him again, she threw a fist to his face and he easily caught it in his servo. Her other servo punched him in his stomach and he grit his dentals in pain, she smirked. "Oh did you hurt yourself?" she taunted, she extended her fingers and took a strike at him again, he coughed energon. She giggled, "Should have prepared for this fight," she smirked. He slapped her across the face and she stumbled back, he hit her again in the stomach. She was winded and fell back a few more steps. He grabbed her helm and threw her to the floor. She slammed onto the ground and coughed, he kicked her onto her side and leaned down to look at her. He grabbed one of her organic legs that sat on her back and flipped her on her back. He leaned over her and hissed, "Where did you put him?!"

She smirked and shook her helm, "I can't tell," she chuckled, He pushed the knife to her throat.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted, She laughed.

Blackarachnia smiled evilly, "Maybe I should scream and have everyone come in here, they'll kill you on sight you know," she said smugly.

Jazz pressed the knife to her throat, "You can't scream if I slice your neck open," he tilted his helm to the side. Blackarachnia's optics widened and she wriggled underneath him, "N-no, you're an Autobot! Autobots don't kill!" she shouted, he put more pressure on the knife so it lightly cut her neck cords.

"You'd be surprised what I'd do to get him back," Jazz smiled weakly, "Now where is he?" he demanded. Blackarachnia's lip quivered and she began to sob, "Please don't do it," she begged. He removed the knife from her neck cords and ran the cold blade lightly down her face. "I won't have to if you do what I tell you to," He hissed, "Where is he?!"

She took deep breaths as she whimpered, "H-he's where I always keep him," she cried, Jazz stared down at the organic femme with an emotionless gaze.

"Where?" he said monotone, she began her rapid breathing again as she answered.

"He's in a room not far from here, umm... down the hall- the door to the left!" she said quickly.

He grit his dentals and glared down at her, "You're lying," he growled, she shook her helm, "No-no he's there, I promise!"

Jazz pressed the knife to her throat again, "Well you're not known for keeping your promises," he chuckled sickly, she shook her helm.

"No ...NO! I'll do anything!" she cried, he leaned down to her level.

"Tell me where he is," he said in a whisper, she began to sob quietly.

"He's in my lab..., it's in the east wing, he's in the room on the right," she sobbed, he smiled slightly and pulled the knife away from her neck.

"See... now wasn't that easy?" he said. He moved away from her and to his feet again as she continued to whimper on the floor.

"You're lucky I'm not cruel like you otherwise I wouldn't have given you mercy," he said. He looked back at the filth laying on the floor. He was disgusted in her, she was once the most beautiful femme known to anyone and now she was organic. Jazz shook his helm, "It's not your organic side that makes you ugly,... it's your spark!" he hissed. He turned around and began to pace out of the room.

Once he was again in the corridor he looked both ways and saw that the hall was empty. He turned left knowing from the directions he was given the east wing was that way. Jazz wasn't sure he was ready to see Prowl yet though, what she might have done to him. He could be disfigured beyond all reason, but Jazz made a promise and he intends to keep it. He's going to get Prowl out of here.

Jazz quietly ran down the hall, knowing that he was close to the east wing and if he was close to the wing then he was close to Prowl. He stopped for a moment when he heard a mutter coming his way. He growled mentally, 'time to climb the wall again.' Jazz jumped to the ceiling and waited for the person to pass. He saw Starscream just bellow him, cuts on his face and deep dints on his body. "Son of a glitch, I'd be a much better leader," he muttered as he continued to limp up the hall. Jazz watched him leave and once he was gone jumped down from the ceiling. Jazz sighed and dusted himself off, "S'about time," he muttered to himself and then continued to run up the hall.

It had taken Jazz a while to get to the east wing and when he was there he stopped to look down the hall. Jazz saw many doors down there and thanked Primus that he'd made that organic freak tell him where to go. He frowned though.

There were three doors on the right and either one of them could have Prowl. Jazz took his chances though. He opened the first one and poked his helm in, only to find that it was a stationary closet. He growled to himself and opened the other, this one being a large room, but still not the one he wanted. He stared down the last door and took a breath.

Jazz opened the door slowly and stepped in, he froze when he saw that this was indeed her lab. Jazz walked in fully and shut the door behind him. It was dark in there and the only light that was seen was from a small lamp sitting on a table. Jazz looked for a light switch and once he'd found it flicked it on.

He saw that there was another door. He felt a trickle of sweat crawl down his cheek. His spark was pounding faster then it ever had, he'd found _Prowl._

Jazz opened the door slowly and walked in.

He felt his spark shatter seeing the body of his friend laying in the corner facing the wall. Jazz ran to Prowl and fell to his knees. He rolled Prowl onto his back and a small wheeze came from Prowl's lips. Prowl still didn't have a visor on, Blackarachnia had broken his earlier. Jazz put a servo on Prowl's cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb. "Prowl," he whispered. He saw Prowl's optics light up dully, but he was still looking at him.

Jazz smiled sadly and whispered, "I came back for you," he saw Prowl blink a bit, but he didn't move at all. Jazz looked down at Prowl's body. Blackarachnia had reattached Prowl's legs, but the wounds and scars Prowl had before were still there.

Jazz hissed at the thought of her hurting Prowl, how dare she do that to him. Jazz looked back into Prowl's optics and saw them dim again. Prowl fell back into stasis, his systems needed time to rest after all the torture. Jazz stroked Prowl's cheek again. "I came back for you," he whispered again.

Jazz heard a noise come from behind him and he whipped around to glare at a femme. "Oh how sweet," she chuckled.

Jazz growled at her, "Stay away from him!" he hissed stretching his arms out to form a protective wall for Prowl. She laughed, "Oh, this will be fun," she said lifting a gun to her lips and kissing the trigger. Jazz smirked back to her, "Believe me, this will be more fun for me then you."

* * *

sorry people! I'll try to update faster next time! there's not that much left to go!


End file.
